


Where Do We Go From Here?

by uttergamingtrash



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loneliness, could be seen as josh/sam, no one knows that josh is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uttergamingtrash/pseuds/uttergamingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems everyone has someone there to comfort them after what happened.. Well, except for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go From Here?

After what seemed like an eternity of being questioned and scrutinized by the police, seven broken friends were allowed out into the lobby to wait for someone to come pick them up. The initial relief from seeing how many of their friends had made it out alive quickly passed. As they all paired off into their own small groups. 

Jessica and Mike were filled with no small amount of surprise to see the other. Tears freely falling as they hugged and expressed how they felt about each other. Mike murmuring softly over and over again how he had thought he'd lost her. Jess, professing her deep gratitude at him coming after her. 

Matt and Emily were in their own little world as they reassured each other. Emily's strong facade cracking as she apologized for the way she acted up on the mountain. With Matt inserting his own apologies about not being able to get his girlfriend off that damned tower in time. Both of them filled to the brim with regret. 

Ashley sobbed, clutching onto Chris like she was afraid he'd disappear if she let go. Chris trying his best to remain composed for her sake, as he attempted to soothe her. He was failing miserably but Ash appreciated his effort, none the less. 

Sam looked over at all of her friends, taking everything in. All of them were exhausted, pushed beyond their limits, and hurt in more ways than one. She noticed the bandage on Mike's hand for the first time, how Jess was still shivering from being exposed to the unforgiving cold in very little clothing for hours, the way Emily had made sure to distance herself far away from Mike and Ashley, the helpless look in Matt's eyes as he peered out from underneath his eyelashes at Emily, and how Chris and Ashley looked as if they had finally confessed their feelings. That thought brought a ghost of a smile to her lips. Josh had said that they just needed a traumatic event to push them together.. The frown returned to her face as she noted, not for the first time, that she had no one to turn too. She couldn't break up any of these tender moments between her friends and the person she felt the closest bond towards was noticeably absent. 

Sam felt her throat close up and her eyes begun to burn from unshed tears. She turned and headed towards the door of the station. 

Chris was the only one who seemed to notice, and if he was being honest, it's only because he caught a glimpse of her moving out of his peripheral vision. He gently pulled away from Ashley's grasp, assuring her that he'd only be gone for a moment. 

"Sam? Where are you going? Are you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

"Are any of us okay?" A bitter laugh was heard coming from the shorter blonde. It sounded weak and didn't suit her at all. 

"I didn't mean it-" Chris quickly tried to backtrack but was interrupted by a sigh this time. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just going to step outside for some air, Chris. I'll be fine." 

His frown deepened. This behavior wasn't like Sam at all. "Do you want me to come and keep you company? I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to be alone right now." 

"Chris, I'm really okay. Don't worry about it. Besides, Ash needs you." Sam motioned her head towards the girl who anxiously awaited Chris' return. "Thanks for the offer though, I appreciate the concern. I kinda need to be alone right now to sort through all this shit, anyways." 

She turned and went outside. Never looking back towards her friend, knowing that he would see the tears in her eyes. Sam wouldn't be able to to handle the torn look on his face when he realized he couldn't comfort her and Ashley at the same time. So she made the choice for him, knowing that was the conclusion he'd come to anyways. This way, at least, Sam was able to spare him from feeling anymore guilt. 

Sam barely made it around the corner of the building before she collapsed to her knees. Tears that she had been holding in for so long stained her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. The bruises and cuts along her skin becoming more apparent to her now. Feeling the effects of the adrenaline that had been coursing through her, subsiding. She cried for everything that her friends had gone through. She cried for Hannah and Beth's ill fate. She knew that the person she had been less than twenty-four hours ago, was not who she was now. She knew that all her friends inside would drift away from one another like the previous year.. Only this time there was no Josh to put all the pieces back together.

Josh. Oh god, Josh. How alone he must have felt all this time. How terrified he must have been to deal with the hallucinations and his demons on his own. She cried for him then. Harder than before as she thought of all the missed signs of his deteriorating mental state, that only now became apparent. She thought back to the times where he would show up at her house to talk with her, a pleading look in his eye. How it had meant so much more than what she had thought it did in that moment. Maybe the universe was punishing her. Why else would Sam now get to feel and understand what Josh had been going through, after it was already too late? 

A sad, broken voice whispered into the wind, "where do we go from here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is horrible.. It's my first fic and actually my first time publishing any writing in years. Any constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
